This invention relates generally to liquid receptacles and, more particularly, to a receptacle or spittoon for collecting spittle produced by a person chewing tobacco.
It is well known that a person who chews tobacco needs to spit rather than to swallow the juices that build up in the person's mouth. Otherwise, the person may become nauseated. Many people who chew tobacco do so both outdoors where they may spit on the ground but also indoors where there is not a convenient and sanitary place to spit.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for collecting spittle from a person who is chewing tobacco indoors and needs a place to spit. Specifically, there are devices or proposals for receptacles or spittoons that collect a person's spit in a sanitary manner. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices may be accidentally spilled, may be inadvertently mistaken for a beverage container which may lead to accidental ingestion.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a receptacle or spittoon that is reusable to collect an amount of spittle and to provide for easy containment. Further, it would be desirable to minimize the chances of spilling collected spittle and to make the process of collection and disposal more efficient. In addition, it would be desirable to have a receptacle that substantially contains the odor of collected spit.